


hi hello

by pouler



Series: man in a movie [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), inspired by the percy jackson movie, lance is a son of poseidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouler/pseuds/pouler
Summary: A hitch in Keith’s breath broke the silence, and Lance’s gaze shot up to meet Keith’s. They stared at each other, each trying to see the message they hoped for in each other’s eyes. Seconds passed before Keith moved his hand back; Lance hadn’t even realized that they’d never let go.“Thanks,” Keith looked away, out towards the setting sun on the horizon with a hint of red on the tops of his cheeks. “That’s pretty cool.”---Lance and Keith find themselves in a stolen moment one late afternoon at Camp Half-Blood.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: man in a movie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	hi hello

**Author's Note:**

> completed for day one of Klance AU Month by @/monthlyklance on twitter  
> thanks to darcy (@thespacenico) for editing ily

It didn’t feel like Lance had been underwater for all that long when he looked up to see a silhouette standing at the edge of the lake dock. He swam up, and by the time he broke the surface of the water, the figure had sat down, feet poking into the water.  
“Hey,” Lance greeted his visitor. “Have you been waiting long?”  
“Nah,” Keith replied. “I just got here. How is everything down there?”  
“Everything’s fine. I was just checking in.”  
Lance looked Keith over. Ever since they’d gotten past their feuding stage, Lance had found it much more difficult to ignore how attractive the other demigod was. As his eyes roamed, he caught sight of a red wound on Keith’s forearm.  
“Hey,” he said with a nod in the direction of the laceration. “What happened?”  
“Oh, nothing really. Just got scratched during a training session,” Keith said with a shrug. It certainly looked like more than just a scratch, but Lance knew Keith had been working with swords his whole life, and combined with how he’d been neglected growing up, Keith had more than a tendency to downplay injuries. The man could be actively dying and still say he could fight another round.  
Lance thought for a moment, then grabbed Keith’s hand in his. He shifted his hold so that their only point of contact was the pads of their fingers. “Here,” he said, and willed the water to travel up his arm, flowing past their connected hands and washing over Keith’s wound. He watched the blood dry and the skin come back together before the water all receded at once, leaving perfect, unmarred skin.  
A hitch in Keith’s breath broke the silence, and Lance’s gaze shot up to meet Keith’s. They stared at each other, each trying to see the message they hoped for in each other’s eyes. Seconds passed before Keith moved his hand back; Lance hadn’t even realized that they’d never let go.  
“Thanks,” Keith looked away, out towards the setting sun on the horizon with a hint of red on the tops of his cheeks. “That’s pretty cool.”  
“It’s no big deal.” Lance scratched behind his neck before putting both hands on the dock and lifting himself out of the lake to sit beside Keith, who blindly handed him a towel.  
“Do you have anything else on your schedule before dinner tonight?” Lance asked after he’d finished drying off.  
“Nah,” Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I figured I’d go train in the arena some more.”  
“I’ll go with you.”  
Keith whipped his head towards Lance. “Seriously? I thought swords weren’t your thing.”  
“They’re not, but I don’t mind keeping you company. I’ll be your commentator. ‘Kogane takes a stab at the training dummy. The dummy dodges before returning the favor to the other dummy, wait, sorry, that’s Keith.’”  
Keith rolled his eyes and hit his shoulder against Lance’s, but they were both smiling. “Commentators are supposed to be unbiased, genius.”  
“I’m not hearing a ‘no, Lance, you can’t come,’ though.”  
“Yes, Lance, you can come with me.”  
“Awesome!” Lance cheered, complete with pumping his fist. “Can’t wait to watch you get beat up by a practice dummy.”  
Lance wasn’t surprised at Keith’s lack of response, as he figured the other had picked up on the jesting comment. Instead, he held Keith’s gaze as Keith stood up, then offered a hand out to Lance, which he took as he stood as well.  
Keith glowed in the fading sunlight, and if Lance didn’t know any better, he’d almost say Apollo was claiming him then and there. The contented look on the other demigod’s face was unlike anything he’d ever seen, a long ways away from the scowl Keith had worn during his first summer at Camp Half-Blood.  
Lance was so caught up in the sight that he barely noticed his hand falling back down to his side, only returning to reality when Keith said, “Race you to the arena!” before taking off at a full sprint. It took him a split second to process what was happening, before he yelled, “What the hell, Mullet!” and took off after him.

**Author's Note:**

> scene borrowed from here: https://youtu.be/hB7rhvdeiAI


End file.
